With the continuous development of electronic technologies, various wearable devices have appeared. Currently, wearable smart headgears possess photographic and video functionalities. These wearable smart headgears are also in need of visual feedback functions. Visual feedback is an important means for human-machine interaction, which influences information transmission efficiencies and a user's interactive experience. The user may determine the target object (viewfinder orientation) shot by the current wearable smart headgear through visual feedback, and effectively adjust the shooting angle and direction of the wearable smart headgear.
A traditional headset device provides visual feedback by displaying a currently acquired viewfinder image. The flaw of this technology lies in that the viewfinder image of the visual feedback interferes with the user's view, resulting in poor usability.